


礼物

by Asteraster



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Summary: 有这么一位朋友，我在记错她的生日这项事业上可以说是风雨无阻，而她每年临近生日又会爆发焦虑，于是这是一份在发现自己又又又又记错了日子（都怪换日线）之后，利用60分钟紧急创作的生日礼物。





	礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 有这么一位朋友，我在记错她的生日这项事业上可以说是风雨无阻，而她每年临近生日又会爆发焦虑，于是这是一份在发现自己又又又又记错了日子（都怪换日线）之后，利用60分钟紧急创作的生日礼物。

你抓着三明治和围巾冲出门外，书包的背带卡在了大衣的领子下面，手机摇摇欲坠地插在口袋里。

你险些把放在门外的礼品盒踩个粉碎。

“这有你的东西。”你朝着身后大声喊，指望着舍友能听见。回答你的是一片寂静，你只好又折返回去，把盒子胡乱丢在餐桌上面。

这是你人生中再普通不过的一天，学校、随堂考试和图书馆。早晨的小插曲已经被忘在脑后，你回到家中，室友正窝在沙发里打游戏，盒子端端正正的摆在餐桌正中央。

“不是你的？”你问。舍友耸耸肩，把注意力又放回了游戏之中。

“那我打开了。”你朝着空气宣布，仿佛期望盒子会跟着这句魔咒自动打开一样。

层层缎带和珠光包装纸耗费了你不少时间，最后你从盒子里取出了一张粉色的生日贺卡。

“今天不是我的生日。”你喃喃自语。

“也不是我的。”你的舍友背对着你大声说，“上面写着什么？”

“生日快乐。”你把贺卡翻到背面，“还有不要吃盒子里的爆米花，包装专用，不可食用。”你往盒子里又看了看，“等一等，好像还有点别的。”

你把整只手掌探进去，在里面摸索了一阵，然后把一个长纸盒掏了出来。

“一盒蜡笔。”你说，语气中带着费解，手掌上粘着爆米花的碎屑。

你的舍友爆发出大笑，这个盒子被你们认定成一个恶作剧，和很多其他的东西一起被堆在了角落里。一个月之后，你的专业调换申请通过了，同时和舍友大吵一架，搬离了那个房间。你留下了很多不再需要的东西，属于上一段生活的东西，那个盒子就是其中之一。

搬进新家的第一天，你又收到了一个盒子，和之前那个一模一样，被层层缎带包裹得无比完美。

同样，盒子上没有写任何名字，甚至没有任何地址。你弄不明白它是怎么通过邮政系统的，或者它根本就不需要通过什么邮政系统，像地精的馈赠一样从天而降。

你迫不及待地拆开它，取出生日贺卡，贺卡在打开的一瞬间开始播放生日歌，给了你不小的惊吓。你把贺卡就那么打开着，在电子声平板的声音里在箱子里摸索。

一本词典。

你把贺卡翻过来，读上面的字。

“听说你要去上学了，在那之前，不如先做些准备。”

你看着贺卡上插着六根蜡烛的蛋糕，哭笑不得。你打开通讯录，挨个询问朋友，大家都对盒子一无所知，同时传达了对于你的新学业的祝福。

从那以后，时不时地，一个包装好的生日盒子会在清晨出现在你的门口。它们间隔的时间不一定，有时几周，有时几个月。盒子里全都会附上一张生日贺卡，和一份小礼物。你渐渐摸清了一些事情，那个正确的收件人，本应收到盒子的人，应该是一个小女孩。你在贺卡背面的祝词里看着她一点点长大，她的父母离婚了，隔一年之后，她的妈妈嫁给了一个货物经销商，她又有了一个妹妹。她的成绩还算说得过去，她喜欢滑板，因为有一次你收到一只巨大的盒子，里面有一个崭新的滑板。

与此同时，你结束了大学的学业，并且在另外一座城市找到了工作。在毕业典礼的前一天，你从机场把父母接回了酒店。晚饭令你心神不定，你很久没有和他们面对面坐下来说些什么了，最后你找了个借口离开，回到自己的屋子里。大部分的行李已经打包收好，原来堆满衣服和专业书的地方现在整整齐齐放着几只纸箱。只差最后一点，那些礼物，词典，公主裙，夏令营会用到的望远镜，CD播放机……在最后一张贺卡里，你得知女孩将要去上大学了。你把这些年收到的所有礼物都留了下来，它们此时铺在地上。你坐在这些事物中间，想着自己孩已经度过的，和那个女孩将要开始的人生。你的母亲发短信来询问你否已经睡着，你看了看，把手机扣在了一边。

接下来的日子，你的生活像是从山坡上滚下一样，每一秒事情都在变化，好的或是坏的，有所预料或是难以招架的。你的新公寓有着一套崭新的厨具，但是几乎没有用过。你依然收到盒子，现在你对这件事已经见怪不怪了。但是你从来没有打开过它们中的任何一个，那些盒子就堆在衣帽间的一个角落里，沉默不语宛若幽灵。新年的前一天，你搞砸了一个案子，算不上重大的失误。你的老板拍着你的肩，惋惜地表示这种事难免会有，让你索性早点回家，新年之后再处理剩下的事情。

你回到家中，没有打开灯，而是将窗帘拉开。路灯暖黄色的光从外面流进来，你把那些盒子从衣帽间一个一个搬出来，按照时间顺序排列好。这些漂亮，端端正正的盒子，里面是一个女孩人生无尽的可能性。对其你深有体会，因为你也曾从中跋涉而过。你把那些盒子藏起来，甚至不愿意看见它们在黑暗中露出的轮廓，因为你感到害怕，你知道对于自己来说，通向其他地方的道路如同秋日的树叶一样脱落，生活正在迅速驶向唯一的一条窄径。

她有了新的朋友，她用打工攒下的钱偷偷跨越半个国家去听了一场演唱会，她在图书馆坐到腰酸背痛，她遇见了一个男孩，她在凌晨的医院抱着一条毛毯瑟瑟发抖，她搞砸了，她神奇地从麻烦中脱身而出，她又搞砸了，她不知所措。你在贺卡背面的只言片语中想象那些细节，包装纸、缎带和不可食用的爆米花环绕着你，如同很久很久以前，在大学宿舍的最后一个晚上那样。

所有令你无能为力的事情在干燥的空气中徘徊，脚边的地板上折射出一小块光斑，你像一只被剪了线一样的木偶一样坐在地上，眼泪不停地流进睡衣的领子。你认识到所有的事情只能发生一次，而当它发生时，人们总是做不出足够的准备。你为她感到难过，你为你们两个人感到难过。

新年之后，你向公司请了一个长假，回到家乡探望多年未见的父母。你还回了一次学校，在图书馆顶住四方的白眼，吃完了一大包薯片。假期结束的第一天，恰好是你的生日，同事在办公室举行了一个小型的冰淇淋聚会，整个下午，你在开会时都带着一顶蠢蠢的印着冰淇淋商名字的尖帽子。

等你回家的时候，在门口发现了一只熟悉的盒子，那是你收到的最后一个盒子。你利用等晚饭出炉的时间把盒子打开，一张生日贺卡，你伸手往盒子的底部掏了掏，一个空白的笔记本。

你看了看贺卡的背面，发现她“今天”和你一样大了。

“写点什么吧。”贺卡上写道。

于是你坐下来，打开本子，你要写一个故事，一个小女孩的故事。她在人生的第一个生日聚会上，打开一个闪闪发亮的盒子，找到了一盒蜡笔。一切尚未发生的未来陈列她的眼前，熠熠生辉。

你知道故事将会是这样的，一定是这样的。

END


End file.
